


Ключ

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Кому-то придется рассказать старшему брату правду.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Reynir Árnason & Onni Hotakainen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Ключ

В последнее время Рейнир вел себя странно: перестал ходить хвостиком за своими друзьями, беспокойно метался из угла в угол, вздрагивал, когда с ним заговаривали, а потом и вовсе заказал дорогой международный звонок в Норвегию.

«Ясно, — подумал Онни. — Он понял, что Эмиль и Лалли не хотят с ним дружить. Не зря они вдвоем куда-то все время убегают, как маленькие. Тяжело ему, наверное».

Сам Онни никуда убегать не собирался, и Рейниру удалось подкараулить его дома.

— Онни, у меня к вам важный разговор… — интригующе начал Рейнир, заперев ведущую на улицу дверь изнутри, а ключ спрятав в карман.

Онни напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли за что ему мстить кроме удара по лицу, которого он не помнил.

— Вы садитесь, садитесь! Разговор может вас шокировать, но лучше я скажу, чем чужие люди. Или чем сами узнаете, случайно, — Рейнир поежился.

Онни сел, неприступно сложив руки на груди и приготовившись сердиться.

— Вы верите в любовь с первого взгляда? — проникновенно спросил Рейнир.

«Кажется, ближайшее окно можно открыть», — напрягся Онни еще сильнее и на всякий случай отперся:

— Нет!

— Жаль, — немного огорчился Рейнир, отказываясь от этого сценария разговора и принимаясь за другой. — Но если у человека есть кто-то очень близкий, вторая половинка, это ведь очень хорошо, правда?

— Угу, — подтвердил Онни, нервно прищуриваясь.

— И любовь ведь иногда вырастает из дружбы! Получаются самые крепкие чувства! — вдохновенно вещал Рейнир.

— Короче, — с усилием выдавил Онни, стараясь сформулировать в голове максимально честный и минимально травмирующий себя и окружающих ответ.

Рейнир на всякий случай обошел стол так, чтобы отделить им себя от собеседника.

— Эмиль и Лалли любят друг друга.

— О, — удивился Онни.

«Как он это спокойно воспринял», — обрадовался Рейнир.

— Оказывается, я неправильно использовал это исландское слово, — продолжил Онни.

— Что? — не понял Рейнир.

— Я думал, что это слово «любовь» используются для обозначения романтических чувств, а не отношений к семье, друзьям или родине, — пояснил Онни, пытаясь угадать, что он еще в разговоре понял не так — исландский требовалось подтянуть не только чтобы избавиться от жуткого акцента.

Рейнир выдержал паузу, не выходя из-под защиты стола.

— Вы все правильно поняли. Это «любить» о романтических чувствах, — Рейнир изобразил пальцами сердечко.

Онни завис.

— Эмиль любить Лалли. Лалли любить Эмиля, — солнечно улыбнулся Рейнир, рисуя в воздухе сердечки.

— Что? — взревело в доме, распугивая окрестных птиц.

Дверь дома истерично задергалась и закряхтела, но выдержала удар плеча.

«К их возвращению он выдохнется, — отстранено думал Рейнир, знакомясь с коллекцией известных Онни финских и исландских ругательств. — Интересно, что значат эти слова? Лалли наверняка Эмиля научил. И как хорошо Миккель с ключом придумал!»


End file.
